We Are Young
by BelleMarie38
Summary: This is a Glee/RENT AU. It's very AU too so don't read if you don't like that. Kurt/Mimi, Blaine/Roger, Santana/Maureen, Quinn/Joanne, Rachel/Angel, Jesse/Collins, Finn/Mark. Rated M for future chapters.
1. 1

_Two years ago- May 28, 2000._

Blaine Anderson stood out on the balcony of his shitty apartment and stared at the scene below him.

It wasn't anything pretty. Trash littered the streets. Homeless men and women were either sleeping or digging through the trash. A few policemen were prodding the sleeping ones, yelling at them to move and find a job. The rest were beating the ones sifting through the trash with clubs.

Blaine felt strangely detached. He usually had compassion for people, but he was still in shock. So goddamn numb.

All because of a piece of paper. A piece of paper that signed his death certificate and confirmed his worst fears.

He was HIV-positive.

X-X-X-X-X

This wasn't how life after high school was supposed to be like. They were supposed to be acing their classes, hitting up the biggest parties, and living out the best years of their lives. No money, rat-infested apartments, and canned soup wasn't part of the plan.

And this? They definitely hadn't thought of this.

Santana held her best friend as he cried into her shoulder. She felt panic and hysteria build up, but she forced it down and hugged him tightly. "Shh, it's okay," she whispered, rubbing his back. "We'll get through this together."

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt Hummel quietly slipped into his apartment and headed toward his room. He needed to make a silent escape, one that didn't involve difficult questions. He quickly threw all his clothes and things into a suitcase, debating whether or not to leave a note.

_No, it's better to make a clean break._

With that thought, Kurt dashed out of the apartment and vowed never to come back.


	2. 2

_Present day-January 1__st__, 2002._

"Wait so you're just breaking up with me?"

Santana told herself to stand her ground and not give into guilt. "Yes," she said firmly, looking Finn directly in the eye. "I'm sorry, Finn, but we both know this isn't working and it's time for us to move on."

"Who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

Finn crossed his arms. "Who is he?"

"For Christ's sake, Finn, I didn't meet another guy," Santana said, exasperated.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Please don't bullshit me. We've known each other too long for that."

"Okay, fine. Her name is Quinn. She owns a coffee shop near NYU. She's twenty-six. She graduated from NYU with a business degree three years ago. She's very pretty, smart, funny, and driven. Need I go on?"

Finn stared at her with his mouth open. "You're joking right?"

Santana tried not to lose her temper and closed her eyes, rubbing them wearily. "I wouldn't be joke about this. I'm not that much of a bitch."

"So this is it then? Five years and you're just going to end it?"

Santana softened and moved toward Finn, wincing when he walked away. "I'm sorry, Finn. I never meant for this to happen, I swear."

"Please just go."

Santana wasn't surprised. "I already have my stuff packed and moved to Quinn's. I would really like to be friends. Please consider it," she said quietly before closing the door.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel Berry watched Finn warily as he paced around her living room, wondering if he was about to have a complete breakdown. "What exactly did she say?"

"She said she met the owner of the coffee shop down the street from NYU, these things happen, she hadn't meant to hurt me, blah, blah, blah."

Rachel cocked her head thoughtfully. "It makes sense why she kept going when you guys couldn't afford coffee," she mused. "What's his name?"

Silence.

"Finn?" Rachel looked at him uncertainly and snapped her fingers in his direction. "Hello?"

"Quinn."

"I'm sorry?"

Finn exhaled and stopped pacing, dragging a hand through his hair. "Her name is Quinn."

"Oh." Rachel furrowed her brow. "_Oh. _Oh my god, I knew it."

"Thanks."

Rachel smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Finn, but don't tell me you didn't see this coming."

Finn deflated, the fire is his eyes dimming. "I shouldn't have kicked her out."

Rachel stood, stretching her muscles and heading toward the kitchen. "No, you shouldn't have, but this could be a good thing. You both need some time apart."

X-X-X-X-X

"Mr. Hummel, I'm warning you, if you don't pay your rent on time, I'm going to have to evict you."

Kurt swallowed, his eyes pleading. "Please, Mrs. Clarkson, I just need a few more weeks to get the money together."

Mrs. Clarkson regarded him coolly. "I've been hearing that for months. In fact, I'm the one who gave you the benefit of the doubt and convinced my husband not to evict you two months ago, but I still don't have the money. Maybe if it wasn't being wasted on that stuff, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Kurt flinched. "That's not fair," he said weakly. "I've been trying to get clean."

"Prove it. I'm done with this topic. Come up with the money by the end of the week or find a new place to live."

Kurt closed the door quietly and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears.

X-X-X-X-X

Finn stood in the doorway of his bedroom and watched Blaine silently. He was sitting on the edge of the window sill with his guitar, his eyes closed as he strummed the string absently. Anyone who didn't know him would have thought he looked peaceful, but he knew him all too well and that look on his face wasn't from peace.

"Hey, dude," Finn said softly, bumping his knee lightly. Blaine opened his eyes and regarded him blankly, setting his guitar down without a word. "Been over to Santana's new place yet?"

"She practically dragged me over there yesterday," Blaine answered, a small smile gracing his lips. "It's nice. Quinn has quite a bit of money."

"That's good. She deserves the best." It was true even if Finn wished the best could have been him. "So, um, I was thinking, you want to go out for dinner tonight? I know we don't have much money, but I figure we deserve to treat ourselves once in awhile."

Blaine sighed and heaved himself off the window sill, popping his back. "I don't know, Finn. I don't really feel like going out."

"You always say that," Finn pointed out. "It's been two years, man. I know it's hard, but you can't just sit here and let it eat away at you. I've been thinking."

"That explains the headaches."

"Shut up and let me finish. I was thinking, maybe you should get out and go to a few Life Support meetings. It could be good for you."

Blaine sighed and plopped on the couch. "No, thanks. I'll go out to dinner, I promise, but I refuse to let someone patronize me and say I'll get through this if I'm strong enough."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Blaine played with the string of his jacket.

"Push people away when they only want to help."

Blaine paused and let the string fall back down. "I don't," he said quietly.

"Yes, you do. You've been doing it to me, to Rachel, to Jesse. Hell, not even Santana can get you to open up."

Blaine stared at Finn with narrowed eyes. "I was told I was HIV-positive. How the hell did you expect me to react?"

Finn sighed. "I get it okay?"

"No, you _don't _get it, Finn. That's the problem. You don't get what it's like because you know what? You're a straight male who's never done drugs or had sex with the wrong person. You don't get it at all so please stop pretending you do."

Finn flinched. "I just want to help, Blaine."

"Yeah, well, don't. It's too late for you to help me," Blaine muttered, storming out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X

Santana slipped into her new home and snuck up behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Boo."

Quinn shrieked and nearly dropped her coffee cup. "Jesus, San, don't scare me like that," she grumbled, setting the cup down and turning around.

Santana smirked, sliding her hands down to Quinn's butt, squeezing gently. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she murmured, pressing her lips against hers.

Quinn responded instantly, dragging her teeth along Santana's lower lip. "Did you come to seduce me before I leave for work?"

"Do I really have to seduce you for that?" Santana trailed kisses along Quinn's jaw.

Quinn's breath hitched. "N-no, not at all," she whispered shakily.

"Good." Santana left one last kiss against Quinn's throat and moved away. "That's actually not why I'm here. I need to ask you something."

"You fucking bitch." Quinn threw a dishtowel at her, laughing. "I should say no to whatever you want."

Santana grinned and popped a chip in her mouth. "I'll make it up to you after work," she promised.

Quinn smiled back. "I never expected anything less. Now what is it you want?"

Santana bit her lip. "I want you to meet my friends."

Quinn froze, her eyes wide. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

_No. _"Of course it is. They'll love you and you'll love them."

Quinn's thin smile told her she didn't buy that. "What about Finn? Somehow I don't think we'll be best friends."

"I honestly don't know if he'll be there. I told Rachel she could invite him and leave it up to him, but if he does, I promise he'll behave. He knows I'll kick his ass if he doesn't." Santana closed the distance between them and kissed Quinn again. "I swear, the others will adore you."

Quinn smiled, resting her forehead against hers. "Okay."

Santana's eyes lit up and she pulled back. "Really? You'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go." Quinn laughed when Santana grabbed her and spun her around, swatting at her back. "Put me down, I have to get ready for work."

"I'll make the sex even more amazing tonight," Santana called after her.

"Promises, promises." Quinn threw a wink over her shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom.

Santana took a deep breath and dialed Rachel's number."

X-X-X-X-X

"Sit still," Rachel ordered.

Blaine sighed as she ran a comb through his hair. "Why are you dressing me up? Better yet, why am I letting you?"

Rachel swatted at the back of his head. "Hush. I'm making you dress up because you are a very handsome boy and I don't want Quinn to think you're a slob."

"I _am _a slob."

"Details, details. Who needs them?" Rachel fluffed his hair and smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect. Now go get dressed. I want to approve it."

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt waited nervously as the phone rang. He wasn't oblivious to how low this was even for him, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Hello?"

Kurt's breath caught at the sound of that familiar voice. "H-hi, dad."

Burt was quiet for a minute. "Kurt," he said finally.

Kurt swallowed hard. "How are you?" He managed.

"Good, good. Keeping busy with the shop and spending time with Carole and Kelly."

"How are they doing?"

Kurt could hear the smile in Burt's voice. "Great. Kelly's in school now. Kid's too smart for her own good."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, she is a Hummel."

"How're you, Kurt?" Burt asked softly.

"Me? Oh I'm fine, terrific even," Kurt lied quickly. "I just need to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need some money." Kurt's heart ached with the guilt pounding through him.

Burt was silent once more. "Finn told me you dropped out of NYADA," he said after a few minutes.

_Goddamnit, Finn. _Kurt closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"He also told me about your drug problem."

"I'm trying to get clean," Kurt said defensively.

"Are you? Why are you asking me for money?"

"I need it for rent."

"How do I know you won't waste it on that crap?"

_Ouch. _"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"See, the thing is, I don't, kid."

"Dad, please. I'm going to be kicked out of my apartment soon," Kurt pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Good."

Kurt felt as if he had been slapped. "What?"

"I want you to remember that you still have people who care about you in New York."

"Dad…" It was too late. Burt had already hung up.

Kurt threw his cell phone against the wall and sank to his knees, feeling more alone than he'd ever felt in his life.

X-X-X-X-X

"I'm going to vomit."

Quinn followed Santana as she led her toward Rachel's and Jesse's apartment, wondering if it was possible to die from sheer nerves.

Santana laughed and kissed the top of her head before ringing the doorbell. "You'll be fine."

Quinn leaned against her shoulder, waiting anxiously as the door opened and they were greeted by a small brunette who smiled at her brilliantly and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome, Quinn," she said warmly. "My name is Rachel."

Quinn felt an immediate rush of affection for her. "It's so nice to meet you."

Rachel tucked an arm through hers and steered her inside. "Time to meet the others. They're not as great as I am, but don't worry, you'll still love them."

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine tugged at the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable. He really had no desire to be social and had to remind himself to smile at Quinn when he was introduced. Okay, maybe it wasn't so much his reminder as it was Rachel's foot stepping on his.

"It's nice to meet you." Blaine shook her hand and shot Rachel a dirty look.

Quinn smiled at him. She was very pretty, he had to give Santana that.

And speak of the devil herself. Blaine flinched when Santana practically threw herself at him, laughing. "Hello to you too."

Santana pulled back and tugged on one of his curls. "I miss you, doll," she teased.

"You saw me yesterday."

"That was a lifetime ago. You're looking well."

Blaine looked away. "Rachel got a hold of me."

Santana lifted his chin gently and kissed his cheek. "I'm still here for you okay? I only live a mile away, you can always call me."

Blaine swallowed. "Thank you," he whispered.

Santana smiled at him before moving away with Quinn.

X-X-X-X-X

Finn glanced at his watch and cursed loudly, grabbing his jacket and running out the door. "Shit, I'm late," he muttered, digging through his pockets for his keys. He let out a yelp of surprise when he bumped into somebody passing by. "Fuck, I'm so sorry," he said, straightening. He stopped breathing when he saw a familiar face staring back at him. "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled at him, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. "Hi, Finn."

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked quietly.

"What, can't I just drop in on my big brother?"

"You haven't in two years."

Kurt winced, shifting nervously. "I know."

"If you're here for money, you can save your breath. We're broke."

Finn knew he'd said the wrong thing when Kurt's eyes glittered, but he didn't regret it.

"I don't want your money," Kurt said coolly.

"Then what do you want, Kurt? I haven't seen you for two years and you just show up out of nowhere? Do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Forgive me?" Kurt asked incredulously. "What the hell for?"

"For dropping off the face of the Earth," Finn snapped. "For never bothering to check in, to let me know you're okay. I thought you were dead."

Kurt's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I don't have any excuses for what I did, but I'm trying to change. I really am. I just need a place to stay for a bit."

Finn stared at him for a minute before exhaling. "Come on, Rachel is throwing a party. If we hurry, we can make it."

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel held tight to her husband, Jesse', hand as they watched the others interact. Santana had a firm grip on Blaine's arm as they chatted with Quinn. Well, as she chatted with Quinn. Blaine just looked really uncomfortable.

"Where's Finn?" Jesse asked, tracing her palm absently.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. To be honest, I didn't expect him to show up."

The words had barely left her mouth before the door flung open and Finn stepped inside, scanning the apartment anxiously.

Rachel was about to reassure him when he moved aside and let someone. Her heart nearly stopped. "Kurt," she whispered.

Santana cursed in Spanish, dropping Blaine's arm and striding over to Kurt. "Where the hell have you been?" She growled, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "No, don't answer that, just know if you ever disappear like that again, I'll kick your fucking ass."

Jesse tugged on Rachel's arm and steered her toward a laughing Kurt.

Kurt turned to them, his eyes warm. "Hi, Rachel, hi, Jesse," he said softly.

Jesse ruffled his hair. "It's so good to see you again. I'm glad you're okay."

Kurt smiled at him before turning to Rachel. "I missed you," he said quietly. "No matter what you thought when I vanished, I really did miss you."

"You're an idiot," Rachel said flatly, but she couldn't stop her smile and buried her face in his chest as he hugged her. "I missed you too."


	3. 3

Blaine hung back while Santana dragged Quinn over to meet the new boy. He must have lived here before he moved in because he'd remember that face if he'd seen it.

Blaine sighed and moved into the kitchen, draining the last of his beer. He wasn't sure he had it in him to socialize anymore, but he knew Santana would sink her claws into him if he didn't.

Blaine took a deep breath and dropped the beer bottle into the trash can, heading to where Santana, Quinn, and the new boy stood.

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt's eyebrow quirked upward when a small, dark-haired boy headed their way. "Well, hello. Who is this?"

"Mmm, he's a friend from high school. His name is Blaine. Pretty isn't he?" Santana grinned at Kurt knowingly.

Kurt shot her a look. "Yes. He looks sad though."

"He seems very shy," Quinn added.

"He's not shy," Santana disagreed. "He's just had a hard time lately. He'll come around."

Kurt wondered about that, but before he could ask, the boy was standing right in front of him. He instantly felt the need to hug him and tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't think that would go over well.

Instead, he held out his hand and smiled at him warmly. "Hello, my name is Kurt."

X-X-X-X-X

"Blaine." Blaine shook his hand, frowning when Santana winked at him and led Quinn toward Rachel and Jesse.

"Well, you're a polite one aren't you?" Kurt teased, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Blaine flushed. "I guess," he murmured. "To be honest, that just sounds like a nice way to say I'm boring."

Kurt laughed. "Not at all. I think it's cute actually.

Blaine blushed again and looked away. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Kurt said after a few minutes of silence. "I tend to flirt and ask questions later which can be disastrous if they turn out to be straight."

"No, it's okay, I'm not uncomfortable," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's good news then. Next thing you know, you'll be telling you're not straight."

"I'm not straight."

Kurt choked on his beer, glaring at Blaine when he laughed. "Is that so?"

"That is so. You shouldn't be so quick to judge you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh you think you're clever don't you?"

"Sometimes."

"So you're cute, polite, and occasionally clever. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, the cuteness is an illusion. Rachel worked on me for an hour, sorry to disappoint."

Kurt scoffed. "Please. I know a thorough makeover when I see one. She didn't do more than brush your hair and dress you. She didn't even pluck your eyebrows."

"She tried, but I locked myself in my room until she left."

Kurt laughed. "So how did you meet these people anyway?"

"Well, I grew up with Santana. We separated after high school and I moved in with my boyfriend, but we broke up a few years ago and he kicked me out so I called Santana. She convinced the others to let me stay and I haven't left since." He'd told this lie so many times, he was almost starting to believe it. "What about you? How'd you get stuck with them?"

"Oh I've always been stuck with them. Well, except for Santana, she's your problem. Finn is my step-brother and I grew up with Rachel and Jesse.

Blaine nodded. "Finn mentioned a step-brother, but he didn't offer any details." Oh look, another lie. He was on a roll tonight.

Kurt smiled grimly. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that so he dropped it and glanced at his watch, wrinkling his nose. "Um. I hate to rush away so soon, but I have to use the bathroom so if you'll excuse me…"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts, blinking slowly. "Of course. It was very nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure," he murmured, watching Kurt as he walked away. He didn't see Santana come up behind him and jumped when her hand landed on his shoulder.

"Calm down, boy. You really need to relax, your shoulders are way too tense."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll get right on that."

Santana smiled at him and brushed a curl back. "Have you taken your AZT yet?"

"Are you my mom now?"

"Don't sass me, I can still kick your ass."

"Sure, sure. No, I haven't taken it yet. I'm about to," Blaine said when she opened her mouth. "I've been doing it for two years. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah cause you've really proven it so far. You're like an overgrown five-year-old."

Blaine tensed. "That's not fair. I get enough of that from Finn, don't start," he warned. "I'm twenty-three goddamn years old, Santana. I don't need a mother, I already have one and she did a terrible job so please spare me."

Santana looked at him sadly. "I get it okay? Your world turns upside down and all of a sudden, everyone treats you like you're going to break if they breathe on you too hard. They butt into your life when you just want to be left alone, but believe it or not, you _need _us. Don't shut us out."

Blaine swallowed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you around the apartment, San."

"Don't bullshit me, boy. You won't have time to miss me with Hummel's hot ass around."

Blaine swatted at her backside. "I'm being sentimental and you're objectifying a poor, innocent boy."

"If you think he's innocent, you don't know him. Fix that."

Blaine groaned and buried his face in her chest. "I don't want to fix that," he mumbled.

"Kurt's a great guy, Blaine. You've done worse."

Blaine chose to ignore that. "Finn doesn't seem to think so. I've heard the things he's said about him."

Santana pulled away and looked at him fiercely. "Listen to me very closely, Blaine Anderson. Kurt's not perfect. I have no idea where he disappeared to for two years and I'd love to beat his ass for that, but he's a good guy. He's made mistakes just like you and I have and no one has the right to judge him."

Blaine sniffled and tugged her back into a hug. "You're right, I'm sorry. I like Kurt, he's very nice."

Santana kissed the top of his head. "He could be good for you, B. As a friend or as something more. Get to know him."

"Maybe." Blaine moved away and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm really tired so I'm just going to take my AZT at home. I'll see you later."

"I'd better. Don't be a stranger. I know where to find you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You know, I just don't believe the hype about your ass-kicking, San," he called over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Anderson. If I didn't love you so much, I'd do it right now."

Blaine laughed and darted out the door, heading toward his bike.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson, is that you?"

Blaine paused, focusing in on the girl in front of him. "Oh my god, Nadine, hi."

Blaine was assaulted with the smell of perfume, beer, and weed when she hugged him. It made him sick. "How've you been?" He managed.

"Good, good." Nadine bounced on her toes, glancing around nervously. "Keeping busy, trying to find a new job to pay the bills, the usual."

Blaine nodded slowly. He knew what she meant by bills. "That's good, Nadine. I hope you find a job soon," he said sincerely. "Look, I hate to be rude, but I really have to get home so if you'll excuse me."

Nadine grabbed his hand when he started to walk away and brought it up her lips, kissing his fingers. "Aww, come on, Blaine. You can stick around for a bit, catch up with an old friend. We used to have so much fun together."

Blaine jerked away from her, stiffening. "That was a long time ago, I don't think it's possible to go back."

Nadine laughed and cocked her head playfully. "Don't get all bashful on me now, Blaine. We've known each other too long for that."

"I said no," Blaine said quietly. "I don't do that shit anymore, Nadine. You're not doing yourself any favors by continuing It either."

Nadine sneered, her eyes hardening. "Oh I see. You know Adam always said that when your prep school ass got clean, you'd become a snob. Guess he was right after all."

Blaine grabbed her shirt and shoved her against the wall. "Don't ever mention him again," he warned in a low voice. "He has _nothing _to do with this."

Nadine smirked and licked her lips. "Oh I think he has everything to do with this, sugar."

For the first time in his life, Blaine actually considered punching a person. "Leave him out of this," he repeated before releasing her and turning toward his bike.

"It's your fault, you know. That he's dead."

Blaine's hand tightened on the handle. "Shut up."

Nadine's soft voice grated on his nerves. "Why do you think he committed suicide? Everyone knows it traces back to you."

Blaine spun around and threw her against the wall, cracking her head against the bricks. "You fucking bitch, mention him again and I'll kill you myself," he snarled.

Nadine snickered, shoving him back. "Please. You hardly have it in you," she said coolly. "This isn't over, Anderson. Adam's still dead and someone should pay for that. Might as well be you."

Blaine watched as she blew him a kiss and walked away, his heart pounding wildly.

X-X-X-X-X

Finn watched Kurt warily as he paced around the living room. It was ten minutes past midnight. Blaine had long since went to bed and Finn was exhausted, but he didn't trust Kurt. Not when he was wide awake and fidgety.

"Are you going to go to bed or are you just going to stare at me all night with your mouth open?"

Finn snapped his mouth shut and scowled. "What about you? Are you going to bed?"

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "I slept all day, there's no way I'm sleeping tonight."

"Uh huh."

Kurt sighed. "Finn, go to bed. I'm not going to steal anything. No offense, but you really don't have anything I want or need."

"Then _why _are you here? Why now? It's been two fucking years, Kurt."

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, Finn," Kurt said tightly. "Where else did you expect to go? God knows I don't have any money."

"Oh so that's why you called Burt for money and came here. It all makes perfect sense now. Family means nothing to you unless you need something."

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt stiffened. "Screw you, Finn. You have no right to shove that in my face," he said coldly.

"Don't I?" Finn stared at him coolly. "You haven't really shown us that you care."

"Oh and you have? Did you really care about my dad when you told him I dropped out of NYADA and started using drugs?"

"He deserved to know!"

"He has heart problems, Finn. You had no right."

Finn folded his arms tightly over his chest. "You're a little late for that. Do you know what happened when you vanished? Burt _came _here, insisting we search for you so we did. We looked for two weeks, never finding a trace of you."

"I didn't want to be found," Kurt said quietly.

"I'm not finished. The stress of it all got to Burt and he had another heart attack because of _you_."

Kurt's heart nearly stopped. "You're lying," he whispered.

"I wouldn't lie about this."

Kurt braced his hands on the wall to steady himself. "How bad was it?"

Finn's eyes softened. "Look, Kurt, it doesn't matter, it was two years ago. He's fine."

"Tell me how bad it was, Finn," Kurt snapped.

"It wasn't life-threatening. Just bad enough to land him in the hospital for a few days. It was from stress."

Kurt swallowed, tears stinging his eyes. "He could have died because of me, oh god."

Finn moved toward him, but Kurt jerked away. "I'm really tired," he said shakily. "I'm going to bed."

"Kurt…"

"Just leave me alone." Kurt closed his bedroom door quietly, feeling like the monster he'd tried so hard not to become.


End file.
